Amiga
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Song-fic para celebrar los 30 años de Ranma. Inspirado en la canción "Amiga" de Miguel Bosé. Porque antes que cualquier cosa y cualquier título que pudieran darle los mejores recuerdos los tenía con ella, con su amiga con su Akane.


***Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Rumiko Takahashi***

Me uno al evento #A30AñosDeRanma

One-shot creado para festejar el 30vo aniversario de Ranma ½

Facebook: Ranma ½ Banished Group

Inspirado en la canción "Amiga" de Miguel Bosé

 ** _AMIGA…._**

 ** _Ahora que te busco y  
Tú no estás, recuerdo…  
Que sólo la tristeza  
Quiere hablar conmigo_**

La tenue luz se colaba por la ligera tela de las cortinas, lo que hizo que abriera lentamente sus preciosos orbes azules. Con cansancio, terminó de incorporarse, rascó su cabeza, acomodó su trenza hacía un lado y salió de la habitación. Estaría de paso por Nerima unos días antes de irse a otro torneo. Sus padres no estaban en casa y su tío Soun le ofreció quedarse en su casa mientras él iba de viaje con el maestro Hapossai. Kasumi tampoco estaría, se había convertido en asistente del doctor Tofu y misteriosamente para su padre, se quedaba algunos días a la semana para cubrir turno nocturno y apoyarlo en la clínica. Nabiki por su parte, ahora era socia y prometida de Tatewaki y tenía su propio apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad, en la cercanía con Shinjuku, dónde quedaban las oficinas de su compañía.

 ** _Ahora que la lluvia  
Se ha llevado el  
Último jirón de tu vestido  
Ahora que he olvidado  
Lo que soy, recuerdo_**

 ** _En el pasado lo que he sido_**

Cerró la puerta del cuarto que lo acogió por tanto tiempo y salió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, bajó pausadamente, tocando firmemente el pasamanos, haciendo que evocara un recuerdo.

 _"_ _El joven Saotome se encontraba en la parte baja de las escaleras. Ataviado con un traje de estilo occidental azul cobalto, con solapas negras, camisa blanca y una estorbosa corbata de finas e imperceptibles líneas negras y azules. -Akane, vámonos ya, es sólo un tonto baile de graduación no un concurso de belle…za- esta última sílaba la dijo en un tono tan imperceptible que parecía que no la había pronunciado. Bajando por la escalera y deslizando su mano suavemente por el pasamanos, una angelical chica de tez blanca, usaba un precioso vestido sin tirantes y escote de corazón ceñido hasta la cintura y con una falda de sedas a la altura de la rodilla en color azul cielo. Sus finas piernas se veían aún más estilizadas gracias a esos tacones negros. Su hermana mayor le había aplicado un poco de rímel en las pestañas haciendo que el castaño de sus ojos se viera aún más profundo y el brillo labial de color cereza hacía de sus labios más provocativos si había esa posibilidad. Llevaba su corto cabello recogido a un lado con una peineta de perlas blancas, lo que descubría su níveo cuello como una tentación para un vampiro. Ranma apenas sacudió su cabeza para asegurar que la imagen fuera real y tragó saliva. Su torpe marimacho era la mujer más hermosa que él había visto"_

Terminó de evocar el recuerdo y se dirigió a la sala, no encontrando a nadie. Como le hacía falta ella, como la extrañaba. Con un gesto de abandono, se dirigió a la cocina. En la puerta del refrigerador encontró una nota.

 _"_ _El desayuno está en el horno y almuerzo y cena en el refri._

 _Pórtate bien Ranma_

 _Kasumi T."_

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar del tiempo, podía asegurar que ese lugar era su casa y más que eso su hogar. Tomó su desayuno en calma sin abandonar la cocina. Terminó y fregó los platos como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras vivió ahí. Se dirigió al dojo y un nuevo recuerdo lo irrumpió al llegar al lugar.

 _"_ _Akane estaba sentada contra la pared del dojo. Sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas y sus ojos llorosos veían caer la lluvia. Su prometido, su mascota y hasta su padre se habían burlado de ella. Qué triste descubrir que su adorada mascota no era más que Ryoga en su forma maldita. Maldito Hibiki, maldito Saotome, malditos todos los que le habían mentido. Ranma la observaba desde afuera. Quería acercarse pero no podía encontrar las palabras para disculparse. Se llevaría una golpiza, tal vez la golpiza de su vida, pero lo merecía. Se acercó, sin pensarlo, sin saber que decir se sentó a su lado. Trató de tomar la mano de la chica Tendo, y ella lo rechazó. Incrustó su cabeza entre las rodillas para que no viera su expresión y él se acercó. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de la chica tan cerca suyo que toda su piel se erizó. Recostó su cabeza sobre su espalda y se quedó ahí en silencio, sólo haciéndole compañía. –Lo siento- fu lo único que atinó a decir. Logró llamar su atención y ella se quedó viéndolo, con una mezcla de tristeza, odio y decepción. Cerró sus ojos y se recargo en el pecho del pelinegro. Él empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus espaldas. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y ella lo volvió a ver con esos ojos chocolate que lo volvían loco. Sus miradas se cruzaron y en un impulso, se acercó a ella, rozando sus labios sutilmente, como buscando su aprobación. Ella abrió ligeramente su boca y él aprovechó para sellar el beso. Su primer beso. El primer beso que se daban, y si había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado."_

Después de entrenar un rato, decidió tomar un baño. Después de pasar un buen rato en el ofuro, vistió una camisa china de color blanco con sus pantalones negros. En verdad era básico, como ella le había dicho. Pero bueno, eran sus gustos. Y como olvidarlo, ella también le gustaba. Pasó por el frente de la habitación que pertenecía a Nabiki, y avanzó con lentitud hasta llegar a la puerta e ella. Miró su nombre en el patito y sonrió mientras con su índice delineaba las letras. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y sin pensarlo mucho entró al cuarto. Casi todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba: su cama, su escritorio. Habían cambiado el color de las paredes a un tono más claro pero en esencia era el mismo. El mismo cuarto donde por primera vez se demostraron cuanto se amaban.

 ** _Si he sido lo que fui  
Fue por tu cuerpo  
Si he sido noche  
Fue tu noche quien lo quiso  
Si he sido beso  
Es que mis labios aprendieron  
A ser beso para ti_**

 _"_ _Estaban en último año y se encontraban estudiando para los exámenes finales. Matemáticas para ser exactos. Aquella materia infernal que a sus ojos no le servía para nada. Pero bueno más allá de eso, que ella le dedicará el tiempo para explicarle lo que él no entendía, era un tiempo más que preciado. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía aspirar el aroma de su perfume, el que la navidad pasada le había regalado Nabiki, el mismo que usó en la frustrada boda, el mismo que lo inundó cuando la creyó morir en Jusenkyo. Quien podía prestarle atención a las fracciones y a las derivadas si verla explicarle con tanta dedicación simplemente era sublime. Fruncía el ceño cuando le preguntaba si había entendido y él en su distracción medianamente se limitaba a asentir. Se quedó viéndolo fijo y le golpeó la nariz con un puño. Haciéndose el herido se dejó caer sobre la cama y ella corrió a ver que le había pasado. Se posó al lado de él tratando de descubrirle el rostro que ahora era tapado por sus dos manos. Después de tanto batallar, logró ver que no era nada, momento que él aprovechó para asirla fuerte por la cintura y colocarla debajo quedando él a horcajadas. No sabía exactamente porque pero sentía que sus ojos centellaban cuando se encontraban y sus cuerpos eran como fósforo y dinamita y al menor contacto explotarían. Ella mordió su labio inferior de una forma tan seductora, que la chispa estalló y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola, probándola, devorándola, haciéndola suya, y por consiguiente haciéndose suyo él también."_

 ** _Si he sido lo que soy fue en  
Tu regazo  
Si he sido vida  
Fue por darte a ti la vida  
Amiga, amiga  
Que dulce esa palabra  
Suena hoy_**

Sonrió. En verdad recordar todo lo que había vivido con ella le hacía sonreír. Ella era su amiga, su prometida, su amante, su mujer, su todo. Había entrenado con su padre por dieciséis años, pero sentía que su vida sólo había cobrado sentido al conocerla. Nunca tuvo una familia y ella le había dado una. Y la esperanza de una futura. Sentía que el tiempo que había pasado con ella no era suficiente. Quería que fuera eterno, quería ser todo para ella, quería que fuera todo para él.

 ** _El tiempo no fue tiempo  
Entre nosotros  
Estando juntos nos  
Sentimos infinitos  
Y el universo era  
Pequeño comparado  
Con lo que éramos  
Tú y yo_**

 ** _Si fuiste lo que fuiste  
Fue en mi casa que para  
Ti fue tu palacio y tu guarida  
Amiga, amiga  
Que dulce esa palabra  
Y que sencilla esa  
Palabra suena hoy_**

Se recostó en la cama. Con sus manos empuñó la tela del cobertor amarillo que a ella tanto le gustaba. Se recostó sobre el suave colchón y usó su brazo como almohada. Miró al techo y pensando en su peliazul, cerró los ojos. Las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana fueron como un arrullo haciendo que cerrara los ojos y finalmente una mezcla de cansancio y nostalgia lo venció.

 ** _No hay noche más obscura  
Que esta noche y el frío  
Se va depositando  
En los rincones del alma  
Y ahora que el silencio  
Va borrando la suave_**

 ** _Vibración de tus palabras  
Ahora que no son  
La espera es nada _**

**_Recuerdo lo que fui  
Cuando no estabas_**

 _Luego de la graduación se vino un tiempo difícil. Akane había ganado una beca para estudiar fuera de Japón. Ranma había conseguido un promotor que lo ayudaría a viajar por el mundo como la nueva promesa de las artes marciales. A pesar de su gran amor, sus sueños y ambiciones estaban por encima de todo. ¿Realmente estaban dispuestos a renunciar a lo que siempre habían querido por el otro? Fue una pregunta difícil de solucionar de hecho nunca tuvo respuesta. Ella se marchó dejando una carta, diciendo que si lo llegaba a ver al despedirse no sería capaz de irse, pero tampoco era tan egoísta para evitar que él logrará su cometido. Ni un beso, ni un adiós ni siquiera una última vez. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba de su Akane, eran recuerdos. Sin su Akane, podría ser el mejor artista marcial, de hecho había ganado miles de torneos, había derrotado a sus enemigos de siempre y a nuevos, pero sin ella, él no era nada._

 ** _Si he sido lo que fui  
Fue por tu cuerpo  
Si he sido noche  
Fue tu noche quien lo quiso  
Si he sido beso  
Es que mis labios aprendieron  
A ser beso para ti_**

La noche había llegado. La lluvia implacable seguía cayendo sin dar tregua sobre el cielo de Nerima. Le pareció escuchar un ruido pero pensó que era la paranoia de estar solo. Nunca lo había estado, ella siempre lo acompañaba. Otra de las locas ideas de sus padres para juntarlos, pero si que le gustaban a él, no podía negarlo. Estiró los brazos y ahora cubrió sus ojos con ellos. El sueño de nuevo se apoderaba de él pero su corazón o su sentido de artista marcial le indicaban que había algo más. Esperó, agudizó su oído. El chirrido de unas llantas sobre la vía mojada fue el sonido que reconoció. De nuevo se acomodó, en esa cama, en el sitio que acostumbraba a usar cuando irrumpía en la habitación de su prometida y pasaba la noche con ella, sin que ninguno de la casa sospechara que pasaba en esa recámara. Con el recuerdo en su corazón y la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió a dormir.

 ** _Si he sido lo que soy fue en  
Tu regazo  
Si he sido vida  
Fue por darte a ti la vida  
Amiga, amiga  
Que dulce esa palabra  
Suena hoy_**

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. No supo en que momento pasó. Sólo escuchó una dulce y melodiosa voz que le llamó. –Ranma- Debía estar soñando, o tal vez estaba muriendo y era la voz de un ángel que le llamaba. –Ranma, despierta-

Abrió los ojos aún sin quitar el brazo de su rostro. Sintió el suave toque de una mano sobre su hombre agitándolo ligeramente. –Ranma, siempre tan dormilón- y esa dulce risa le hizo estremecer. Quitó el brazo de su cara para encontrarse con la tierna mirada y el angelical rostro de su prometida. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Akane por Dios ¿cuándo llegaste?- se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. –Tu padre me dijo que hasta dentro de un par de meses regresarías.

Ella correspondió al abrazo como si su vida dependiera de estar en esos brazos. –Sí, eso le dije, pero ya terminé materias y sólo me queda hacerle ajustes a la tesis, cosa que puedo hacer perfectamente desde aquí.

-Te extrañé tanto, marimacho

-Y yo a ti, bobo.

Se separó de ella para apreciarla mejor. Sus sonrisas se hicieron aún más amplias y sus labios se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor, sentimiento, necesidad. Esos años separados habían sido la peor tortura.

-Ranma…- le dijo de forma seductora

-Akane…

-Muévete, estás ocupando toda la cama- se carcajeó al tiempo que lo empujaba

El respondió a su risa y se movió ligeramente para dejarla pasar, a ocupar su lugar en el rincón de la cama, entre él y la pared. El lugar que por destino, tregua, compromiso, pacto entre locos amigos, o simplemente por amor ella debía ocupar, el lugar entre sus brazos, a su lado, el único lugar al que pertenecían.

 ** _El tiempo no fue tiempo  
Entre nosotros  
Estando juntos nos  
Sentimos infinitos  
Y el universo era  
Pequeño comparado  
Con lo que éramos  
Tú y yo_**

-Te amo Ranma

-Te amo Akane, te amo tanto. No vuelvas a separarte de mí

-Nunca más bobo.

Y se abrazaron, se besaron, y se entregaron como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo. Siendo uno, siendo ellos, siendo infinitos.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy es mi primer fic de Ranma, aunque otras ideas sobre los Saotome-Tendo rondan mi cabeza. Espero poder sacarlas a la luz pronto.

Son 30 años de Ranma en el mundo del manga y el anime y que mejor que celebrarlo con un fic.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, reclamos y sugerencias.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
